The availability of network access points, such as wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) hotspots, has increased significantly. Many of these Wi-Fi hotspots are gated and require user intervention for connection to the Internet or other networks via click-through interfaces. For example, when a user of a mobile device accesses the Internet at a hotel, the mobile device is redirected by the Wi-Fi hotspot to a captive portal web page. The captive portal web page may present advertisements, receive acceptance of terms and/or conditions of use, present confirmation screens, accept text input, and the like, before allowing the user to connect to the Internet. Such captive portal functionality, however, is not enabled by default with the Wi-Fi hotspots. Further, creating and configuring the captive portals remains a cumbersome and difficult task that is often left to the owner of a business wanting to provide Wi-Fi access to customers.